


Bullet Shells and Beating Hearts

by Harley_Quinn13



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Spoilers, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Female Character, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Gotham City - Freeform, Hush - Freeform, I also hate the new Joker, I hate the new Harley Quinn, Lesbian Sex, Love, Metropolis, Past Relationship(s), Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Smut, Superman - Freeform, The Riddler (mentioned), They don't exist in this story, They love each other, burn - Freeform, but with killer frost, cause she's awesome, life of crime, not the one with the poser Harley, one big flashback, she ends up in a different suicide squad, stole a balloon on free balloon day, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harley_Quinn13/pseuds/Harley_Quinn13
Summary: Julie is an assassin, trained by the best. She is hired by Lex Luthor to get rid of anyone he doesn't like..little does she know that she's in for more that she bargained for.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short. It's the prologue and I couldn't say too much without giving anything away. So here it is, chapter one of my BVS fanfic. Now, I'd just like to say that I enjoyed this movie, but hated Suicide Squad, so....I'm just going to pretend that it never happened and there is a different, better written Suicide Squad with different characters. And that Joker and Harley... no. They are not apart of this, I am pretending they don't exist. In this Harley actually looks like herself as well as the Joker.   
>  All complaining aside, let's get into this, shall we?

"Why can't I go in this room again?" Alexis asked while pointing to the door. I looked away from the door and started walking away.  
  "No reason..you just shouldn't." I said. She crossed her arms and stomped her foot. For an eleven year old, she sure acted like a five year old.   
  "But I want to know." She pouted. I stopped as I heard the door open.   
  'Damn it!' I thought as I chased after her. She stopped and looked at the room..it was our room..Julie and I. The memories this room brought back. Memories I tried to forget.   
  She stopped and picked up a picture that I must have missed when clearing the room. Her face immediately showed confusion. It was a picture of Julie on our wedding day. She was beautiful..I had forgotten how beautiful she truly was.   
  "Who's this?" She asked. I wanted to keep her away from all this....my past..and I wanted to keep her mother a secret..I didn't want her to know about her. Not yet.  
  "I-it's a long story." I fought off tears and stuttered when I talked. She sat down in a chair.  
  "I have time."


	2. 1

He told me I was ready. Finally. All my training has payed off. 20 years of my life will mean something and not just be a wast of time. That was a year ago..and I've been hired already. I'm not just an assassin, I'm a full time hit-woman for....Lex Luthor.   
  He's still the same Lex I've known for most of my life, still awkward, still an extremely fast talker. All he wants to do is catch up with me, get to know the new me, see if I've changed at all. We hadn't seen each other in years. Slade had brought me home early one day and never explained why. Of course, Lex would be interested in what I've been doing for the past twelve years. Like father like daughter, Slade had been forking for Lex's father when we were young, but one day, he unexpectedly called it off. Lex and I never saw each other after that..until I got the message.

  "Julie!" Lex shouted, dragging me out of my thoughts. I quickly blinked and stared at him.  
  "I was asking you a question." He stated. I sat there for a couple seconds trying to think of the question he had asked before I was sent deep into my thoughts and feelings.   
  "I'm sorry..could you repeat it?" I asked. He sighed and nodded.  
  "Do you want to see the special weapons I've designed for you to use?" He asked. I nodded slightly and he got up. I followed him down the hallways and through several doors before finally reaching a final metal, high security, vault like door. He opened it and revealed an assortment of guns and ammo-most seeming to be military grade guns-he handed me a gun.  
  "You'll follow them. Help them. They can't handle this mission on their own, you know it, I know it." He stated before turning away.  
  "Have fun..I know this is like paradise for you." He said as he left. I loaded up. Grabbing a duffel bag to store guns in. So many that I could use. One thing I noticed was that all the ammo was the same..all in the same peculiar shape. I shrugged it off though and proceeded to loot the place.   
  By the time I was done, there were only about 3 or 4 guns left and scattered pieces of ammunition across the floor. I left the vault, closing the door behind me and sealing my little wonderland behind thick metal. I turned to take one last look at it.   
  'Should be easy to remember.' I kept a mental note of where this place was and left to begin the mission. I had to go to Nairomi, Africa with Anatoli Knyazev to frame Superman or something like that. In all honesty, I wasn't listening fully.  
                  ~Timeskip~  
  After the plane trip, we got there. I was informed that we had to wait for ms. Lois Lane. The downside to all that waiting was that we had to stand in the sun for almost an hour. With that kind of searing heat, minutes felt like hours, and hours felt like days.   
  Time dragged on as I sat there sweating my ass off while waiting for the damsel. I hated it. Hated it so much I was considering quitting after that. You see, I'm like Mr. Freeze, if I'm not in absolutely freezing temperatures I'll die. Okay, I'll admit it, that's an exaggeration. I just felt like I was going to die.  
"It's too hot for this shit. I swear, if I get out of this alive, Lex is gonna-"  
"Hush. They are here." Knyazev interrupted. I glared at him and straightened up. The red head got out of the car with a black cover over her head. They took it off and she went inside to talk to this terrorist leader guy, again, I wasn't paying attention. Knyazev took the photographer's camera and examined it. Next thing I knew, Knyazev started yelling about how the guy was a CIA agent and we all started shooting. The leader dude took Ms. Lane captive and we all waited...while shooting people.   
  And just as we thought, seconds later Superman showed up attempting to save her. He shot lasers out of his eyes in an attempt to startle us, which worked but I got hit in the arm.  
  "Ahh!" I screamed out in pain as the wound sizzled and cracked. All I could smell was burning flesh.   
  "Julie, how's it going?" Lex's voice echoed in my ear, causing me to jump. I forgot I had an earpiece in.   
  "Um..he's here. And I'm hurt." Silence. Silence for at least a minute before I spoke again.  
  "He saved her and he's getting away." I stated as I watched him fly away. There was still no answer.  
  "Should I pursue?" I asked.  
  "No. We've done what we've needed to do." Lex said ominously. Sometimes he worries me. I winced at the pain in my arm as the wind picked up again. We got into the car..and left..all I could think about was what he meant.   
'We've done what we've needed to do.'


	3. 2

I went back to my small apartment after a long day of questions and half answers. It wasn't just him; I wasn't being completely truthful either. He just kept asking about what happened after that day. Truth be told, he wasn't the only one who was confused. I still had no clue why Slade did it.  
I sighed and sat down on my couch and stared at a wall. Thinking about everything that happened today.

~flashback~

"Will you stop asking?!" I yelled. He smirked at me and looked around.  
"How about this...I tell you about my plans and you tell me what happened, why Slade took you away from me." He offered. Of course I took the offer.  
"What was that last part?" I inquired. Lex's eyes widened as he shook his head.  
"Nothing. Just, you in or out?" I sighed and nodded.  
  "Why did you leave and never talk to me again? Was it something I did? Was it that bad?" I blushed at his words, knowing what he was referring to. But I shook my head.  
  "It had nothing to do with you. I honestly have no clue why we left that day. All I know is that Slade said that we were never going back and told me not to talk to you. I wanted to know why and I didn't give up until a few months later. He never told me. After a while I..kinda forgot about it." I explained. He furrowed his eyebrows and stared at me intensely.  
  "What do you mean 'kinda forgot?'" He asked, obviously hurt by my remark.   
  "I was focused on training; I couldn't focus on things like friends or anything like that." I said to him, subtly hiding one little detail. Him and I...we weren't really social people. The only way we were going to have our first anything if it wasn't with each other.  
  I looked away, feeling ashamed and upset. I fell in love with him long ago, and I wasn't sure if those feelings were still there. Even if they were, with what I just said, there wouldn't be a single chance we'd get together. Hell, we may not even be friends anymore.  
  "Superman." He uttered. I looked up at him, eyebrow arched and my cheek between my teeth.   
  "What?" I asked.   
  "The bullets are specially made to frame Superman. I want to make it seem like he killed all those people. You probably didn't see, but that's why others were burning the bodies." He explained. It all clicked, that's why he wanted Superman there. That's why we needed Lois there, so it'd look like he killed them to get to her. Next thing I knew, he was running his fingers along my burn, causing an unbearable stinging feeling to shoot through my arm, making me wince.  
  "Can you not?!" I yelled. He grabbed my arm and began to examine it. I rolled my eyes, letting him look at the burn mark.  
  "Alright, can I have my arm back now?" It was almost as if he didn't hear me, but instead, doing the opposite. His grip tightened on my upper arm.  
  "What happened, why didn't you tell me?" He asked through gritted teeth. I pulled my arm away from him.  
   "Stop. It's fine, it really wasn't that bad." I said sternly. He crossed his arms.  
  "What happened?" He repeated a bit pushier. He looked me in the eyes to make sure I wasn't lying. He could tell when I was.  
  "Superman." I muttered. He glared and got up angrily. I sat there holding my arm.  
"I want you to come to my place tonight." He said. My head snapped in his direction.  
  "What? Why?" I asked, shocked. I had no clue what he was doing or why he was demanding that I go to his house later. He grabbed my hand and smiled.  
  "I have stuff to treat that there. But don't worry, if you want we could play catch up after I'm done." He teased, winking at me as he walked away. I smiled at him, realizing how much I missed...us. Just hanging out, talking to each other.  
  "Ok..." I trailed off as I stood up, turning toward the front door so I could head home. I knew that for the amount of time I'd be staying around him, it'd be fun. Just like old times. Hell, maybe it wouldn't just be for this amount of time, I could come back. I wouldn't have to leave and cut off ties with him again.

~Present~

  I wasn't looking forward to going over there, I didn't need his help. I was perfectly capable of treating my own wounds, but whatever. There was no way to stop it, I'd just get scolded the next day.  
I sighed and got up to get dressed. I wasn't going over there in sweatpants. I put on a black tank top with jeans and a white leather jacket.

*Timeskip*

  When I got to his house, I was amazed at how big his mansion was. I knocked on the door. After a few seconds of awkwardly standing there and looking around, the door opened.  
"Well...I was thinking you weren't going to show up." He said. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. His hair was a bit messy (as usual) and he looked worried. But it seemed sincere. I couldn't help but smile at how he seemed to care, even after what I told him earlier, how I'd forgotten about us.   
"Couldn't turn it down." I said blatantly. He shrugged and invited me in, leading me to the living room where he sat me down, knelt down, and looked at the burn, before touching it again. To no one's surprise, I winced again.  
  "I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop touching my burn. It still hurts like a mofo and you aren't helping." I told him. He said nothing, only looked up at me with sad eyes. I mentally slapped myself for being so unkind.   
  "It's healing. I really don't think you need to do anything to it." I tried to correct myself with these words. He did nothing but smile at me for a few moments before taking a seat next to me. Next thing I knew, I was caught in a loving embrace. My eyes widened as I tried to sort through my thoughts and emotions that were currently hitting me hard. I didn't know what to think about this. I didn't know how to feel about this.  
  "I won't let him hurt you. Never again." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair. I hugged him back, finally, smiling sweetly to myself. This brought everything back to the way it was. We both still cared for each other, of course, I probably cared for him in a different way, but that's how it always has been.   
  "You won't have to worry about that." I said. He laid down, bringing me down with him as I laid my head on his chest. We fell asleep like that.


	4. 3

I woke up the next morning in Lex's bed, remembering everything from the night before. He wasn't anywhere in sight right now. On instinct, I looked around the room. His room was huge, at least two times bigger than my entire apartment, but what else did I expect from someone who lives in a mansion.

I sat up, letting the snow white comforter pool around my legs. I raised my arms as I started to stretch. The strange part about last night was that I didn't remember going into Lex's room, we were on the couch when we fell asleep. That didn't matter though, I trusted him, I knew he wouldn't try anything. After a couple minutes of me pressing on what had to have been the softest pillow ever, the door opened. Lex walked in and smiled at me.

"Morning." He said while sitting next to me. He put his arm over my shoulders and I rested my head on him.

"Yeah...morning." I muttered. Lex looked at me, confusion plastered on his face.

"Everything okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. I just have no clue how I got here." I said, laughing to myself.

"I carried you up here. We couldn't sleep on the couch, it's uncomfortable." He explained. I pursed my lips, I felt a little uncomfortable that he was also in bed with me.

"You were in here with me?" I asked uneasily. He nodded, not seeing what I was getting at. It took a few moments of me staring at him in the silence for him to get what I was saying.

"It shouldn't have been that big of a deal, it's not like we haven't done that before." He winked at me. Ignoring this, I stood up.

"What time is it?" I inquired as I made my way to the door. He watched me silently before speaking up.

"Where're you going?" He asked. I looked back at him, flashing a small smile before answering.

"Home." I answered. He frowned at this and grabbed my hand. I turned back to look at him. His eyes seemed to stare straight into my soul, and we seemed to stay like that forever.

"Please let go." I pleaded. He just stared up at me, not making an effort to fulfill my demands. I sighed, not wanting to give up, but not wanting to hurt him either. He's always been...fragile. And I know that it would suck if your best friend came back and wanted to leave again. But it wasn't like I was leaving forever. I just wanted to go home, get changed, take a shower, but it didn't seem like that was happening anytime soon.

"Please stay." He asked. I sat there for a couple of seconds, contemplating whether or not to stay. He looked at me desperately, his eyes pleading me to stay. I sighed and sat next to him. I wasn't so keen on giving in to petty things like that.

I saw Lex look at me out of the corner of my eye. My expression easily read as confused as I looked at him. Slowly, he moved to brush the one strand of hair that escaped from my ear, eventually moving it back where it belonged. My breath hitched and my heart raced as he caressed my cheek, moving closer to me, closing his eyes. I looked at him as he inched closer, this was nothing new for us, but I still felt nervous. This would be the first time we kissed since we were teenagers, and it meant something more to me now that I've gotten older, now that I'm here with him again. Next thing I knew, he had smashed his lips onto mine. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed back, opening my mouth to allow his tongue to explore every part of my mouth. He leaned forward, pinning me to the bed. My heart began to race again as I realized that this was going farther than I expected. I wrapped my legs around his waist, not caring about the nervous feeling I had, I was giving in to him yet again. I gasped as he bucked his hips into mine, giving him the opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth again. He reached down to unbutton my jeans before the door opened again, stopping us from going any further.

"Mr. Luthor..." Mercy had walked in at the worst of moments. He jumped off me and scrambled to get situated. Her eyes widened at the sight, Lex was taking off his jacket to wrap around his waist in order to hide the visible bulge in his pants, and I was laying on the bed still, the button on my jeans undone, tank-top pushed up revealing my waist, our hair frizzed and out of control.

"Oh...I see you're...busy. I'll come back later." She said while closing the door. He sighed and looked down at me.

"You can go now, I guess." He said, looking a bit displeased and angry. I nodded and got up, fixing my hair and buttoning my jeans back up and grabbing my jacket on the way out. I felt weird. This felt so right, and I was confused. I had no clue if he liked me back. Most of the time I stayed with him I'd ponder if he did like me, or if he was just using me. Deep down, I wished that Mercy hadn't walked in on us. I wish we had gone all the way. I loved him. But right now was not the time. I needed to realize this.


	5. 4

  ~Timeskip to the next day~  
How was I supposed to feel about all of this? Was I actually supposed to believe him? There was no way in hell he actually loved me, he was doing this to use me. Manipulating my feelings so I could do his bidding. Sure, the mere thought of that made my heart sink like the titanic but..it was probably the truth.   
  I'll admit, he seemed sincere. But I knew it was an act, all just an elaborate plan to manipulate me into doing what he wants. But I loved him.  
  ' _Let it go_ ' my inner voice told me. It told me to not get involved and just keep to myself. To go about with the contracts and ignore everything else he does.   
  My heart felt heavy as I thought of this. I really did love him. If only he truly loved me back. Through all of that thought, there was still hope somewhere deep down inside.  
"Why am I in such denial?! Why can't I accept that he-" I was cut off by the sounds of knocking. I walked up to the door cautiously. I never trusted people. Ever. When I got to the door I heard a voice.  
  "Julie?" Lex. I stood there panicking..what if he had heard everything I said? He knocked again.  
"Maybe I'll come back later.." He trailed off. I shook off all my thoughts and doubts and opened the door.   
  "What?" I asked. He waved slightly and I let him in.   
  "Let me repeat myself..what?" I asked again. He put his hands on my hips.  
  "I can't keep away from you. I was thinking about you all night last night..even when I shouldn't have been.~"He winked. I blushed and his hands ran up my sides. He inched closer and kissed up my neck. I moaned and tangled my fingers in his auburn hair.   
  "I want to.." He stopped and kissed me some more.   
  "I wanna fuck you." Well that was subtle. Now I know what he meant when he said that he was thinking of me when he shouldn't of. He was...um...thinking of me when he was...never mind I don't want to say that plus I think you get it.  
  "Let me...." He trailed off while backing me onto the couch. He pinned me onto the couch and undid his pants. Against my emotions, I stopped him.  
  "I-I'm not ready..maybe some other time." I said. He nodded and got off of me.   
   Suddenly, I woke up in my bed. Confused and sweaty. It was all a dream. Was that how I viewed him or was it what I secretly desired?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn all of these short chapters


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead

  The next day, I tried my best to avoid Lex. After that erotic dream I had about us..I couldn't find the courage to approach him without feeling weird.   
  "Julie." I sighed as he called me. A blush spread across my face as I turned to face him. He frowned.  
"Have you been avoiding me?" He asked. I shook my head and I teared up. He squinted and smirked at me.  
"You're lying." He put his hands on his hips and walked closer to me. I looked away from him.   
  "Why are you avoiding me? Was it the kiss? Did we go too far? Julie, I'm sorry." He asked. I gulped and shook my head again. I really didn't want him to get the wrong idea.  
"N-no. It wasn't that.." I trailed off. Shit. I stuttered, he's gonna think I'm lying.   
"Then what was it?" He asked. I groaned and looked up at the ceiling..this was going to be harder than I thought. How was I supposed to tell him that I couldn't stop thinking about what could've happened the other night, and how I had a dream about us?  
  "I can't tell you..it's..hard to explain." Slight lie, but it wasn't as obvious as the first one. He smirked.  
  "But..it does have something to do with me, right?" He inquired. I nodded. We couldn't lie to each other without figuring it out...which sucks.   
  "What was it?" He asked while stroking my arm. I shook my head. I refused to give in again.  
  "Did..did you-" He stopped. I looked up at him, a blush still coated my face.  
  "You..had a dream about me..didn't you?" He asked, a bit shocked. I nodded shamefully. I really didn't want him to find out. He looked around to see that the hallway he had trapped me in was empty before looking at the floor in front of me.   
  "So I wasn't the only one." He said while looking up. My head shot up and my eyes widened.   
  "I had a dream that we....hmm." He hummed. His hands traced up my sides. My breath hitched as he got closer to me. He backed me up into one of his offices.   
  "Maybe it would be best to keep this closed." He closed and locked the door, then went to sit down at his desk. He pat his lap as a way to beckon me and tell me to sit. I sat down with him in between my legs, resting my hands on his shoulders. My eyes widened as I felt something poking my thigh.  
  "Oh..um..I was thinking about the dream." He said while looking away and blushing. I smirked and began to grind on him. He groaned and grabbed my hips.   
  "M-more." He groaned while bucking his hips to mine. I let out a muffled moan as his hands left my hips and made their way up my shirt, slipping underneath my white bra to cup my breasts before giving them a light squeeze.   
  "No interruptions. We're doing this." I said while taking my shirt off. He nodded and slammed me onto the empty desk, kissing down my neck and chest before stopping and hovering above my bra. I arched my back so he'd have better access to the clips on the back of my bra.  
  "Yeah." He said lowly. He looked at my bra for a brief moment before unhooking it. I slid it down my arms and threw it into one of the corners of the room. He took off his shirt and took off my jeans.  
  ' _It's been so long._ ' I thought to myself while wrapping my legs around his waist. He undid his jeans and we both pulled our underwear down. He pinned my arms above my head and stared deeply into my eyes. His blue eyes lust-filled as he stared down at me.   
  "Do it." I said. He nodded and entered me, slowly and tenderly. He groaned slightly and I let out a squeak, while I had done this before, it had been a while. He stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead.  
"It'll be fine." He said. Soon the pain faded and I flipped us.   
"My turn." I said. His eyes widened but his shocked look soon faded to a lustful one. I bounced up and down on him, moaning and grinding so I could feel more of this amazing sensation. He moaned and bucked his hips up. We both worked to fuck each other, to feel more. He flipped me onto my back.  
"May I?" He asked rhetorically. I smirked and moaned suddenly as he thrust into me. I grabbed a hold of his hair and bucked my hips into his.  
  He groaned and kissed me roughly. The kiss was feverish, passionate. He then moved to my neck where he licked, sucked, and kissed. Eventually he rediscovered the spot below my ear where I moaned loudest. He grabbed my breasts and began to pound mercilessly into me. Soon, I felt a built up feeling in my abdomen as I came.   
  "Say my name." He barely got out. I moaned and he went slower.  
  "Do it." He commanded, changing to a painfully slow pace. I groaned at this action, not pleased with his attitude. But, the only way to get what I want is to give him what he wants.   
  "Lex.." I moaned. He smirked and went faster and harder, the feeling soon returned.  
  "L-lex!" I moaned loudly. He groaned and went even faster.   
  "Oh god! Lex!" I screamed out as I came, my inner walls clenching around him.   
  "S-so..tight." He groaned. He came shortly after, spilling himself inside me. We continued to ride out our orgasms. After a few more minutes he pulled out. I laid there, all sweaty and living out the bliss I forgot existed. He got up and got dressed.  
"You should probably get dressed too. We don't want anyone finding out we did this." He said. I nodded and got up to get dressed. As I left, he pulled me back in and kissed me..but this time it was..loving. It wasn't rough and lustful.   
  I left that room with him, a smile plastered on my face.  
      *3rd person pov*

Mercy searched almost every room for Lex. He had told her to leave him to his business a while ago and she was beginning to worry. She entered the security room.  
"Hey!" The guard quickly shut up after realizing that he just yelled at Mercy.   
"Get out." She demanded. He left and she checked every room..she eventually found the office where Julie and Lex had entered. Her eyes widened as the sounds of moans filled the room and pornography flooded the screen. As much as she wanted to..she was too shocked to look away. She sat there watching her boss and one of her coworkers fuck.   
  "Oh my god!" She screamed as she turned off the screen and left.


	7. 6

  For the rest of the day, every time we passed each other, it was either a smile while avoiding eye contact or another cliche move. I really didn't want to get in the way of whatever the hell he was up to now, but, he wanted me around him I guess. He asked me to be his body guard. Of course, I accepted.  
  He had a meeting with senator Finch and another dude, again, most of the time I'm not paying attention. He asked about importing kryptonite to make a weapon to take down Superman if he goes bad. They told him he couldn't. After that, he weirdly fed a jolly rancher to the other guy who came with senator Finch. I glared at the guy..and I didn't know that Lex saw it.  
 "Jealous?" He asked while taking my hand. At this point, I was confused. Were we going out now? Did fucking mean that you're a thing now? Did that mean anything to him? I guess it did.   
 "Maybe." I looked away. He brushed a piece of hair out of my face and lifted my chin.   
 "Seriously? Why would I do something like that and mean it when I have you?" He asked. I shrugged. I was still extremely confused. Before I knew it, he kissed me again. The same way he did as we left that room. Lovingly.  
 "Does this mean we're together?" I asked, still wondering.   
 "Only if you feel the same way." After that he muttered something I couldn't hear, but I ignored it and hugged him tightly.   
 "Then I guess we're together." I said while smiling. I hadn't smiled in years..but for some sort of a reason, when I met him, I couldn't stop. Just everything he did made me smile.   
 "I'm gonna get it anyway." He said. I arched an eyebrow.   
 "The kryptonite." He stated. I silently 'oh'd' and listened to his plan. I bit the inside of my cheek.  
 "You okay?" He inquired worryingly. I nodded.  
 "Yeah it's just..don't you have that party tomorrow night?" I asked.   
 "So?" He asked.   
 "Well..wouldn't it be weird for you to keep disappearing from your own party. People would become suspicious." I explained. He perked up.  
 "You're a life saver." He thanked as he hugged me. Sometimes he was too consumed by one idea, he doesn't think about what else might be going on or the consequences.   
 "On the bright side, I have access to Zod's body and the ship." He said while grabbing my hand. I smiled. I still had no clue what his plans were, but at least it made him happy.


	8. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and disturbing content ahead. You have been warned.

  Later that night, I thought about my childhood again. I thought about my siblings, my parents. Well. Adoptive parents. I never got to meet my parents. The only parents I remember were the Wilson's...Slade. He was like a true parent to me but in a weird mentor way. 

 

I remembered when he was discussing a contract with Alexander Luthor Sr.

~ ** _Flashback~_**

 ****I held onto my father's hand tightly. My mom was busy with Rose and Joseph...you know...they were going to school. I was going next year, but mom couldn't handle all three of us.  
Mr. Luthor held out his hand to shake my father's hand, but knowing my dad, he stood there barely budging. He quickly dropped his hand and invited us in. I looked around, completely tuning out the conversation happening behind me. I saw a boy with auburn hair sitting near the wall, hugging his legs close to his chest. He seemed upset. Dad subconsciously let his grip on my wrist loosen and I wandered over to the boy. I crouched down next to him.   
"Hi." I greeted happily. He slowly looked up at me. He gave me a confused look.  
"Who are you?" He asked, his voice was a little hoarse. I tilted my head at the sight of his wet cheeks.  
"Are you okay?" I asked. He started to bite the inside of his cheek and he stared at me with a poker face.   
"I'll ask again...who are you?" He asked. I perked up.  
"Oh. My name's Julie." I smiled. He nodded.   
"My name is Alex..." He trailed off. He looked over at his dad and Slade. (I'll call him Slade when referring to Lex and my dad)   
"Well. Actually I'm named after my dad. I just don't like-"  
"So you're actually named Alexander?" I asked in a confused tone. He cringed at how loud I said that, then he glared at me.   
"He doesn't know I'm here. Please stay quiet." He pleaded. I nodded happily.  
"So what do you want to be called? How about...Lex?" I asked. He thought about it. Although he knew that people called his dad that, he went along with my idea.  
"I like it." He muttered. Little did I know, that this was the start of our friendship and other things.

A few years later, on his birthday, he had invited me over to stay the night. We spent most of the night talking and watching movies. He was just turning thirteen and I was twelve. At one time, that didn't matter. Honestly, at that age I was still patiently awaiting my Hogwarts acceptance letter, but that night, everything changed.

"Julie?" Lex asked quietly. I turned to look at him, I was still trying to set up my makeshift bed that was made of blankets and pillows in our blanket fort. He gestured for me to come closer. I crawled up to him and arched an eyebrow. He didn't look at me, he kept his gaze focused on the tv.

"What's the matter?" I asked curiously. He audibly swallowed before looking at me once more. I smiled sweetly, and put my small hand on his shoulder. He didn't answer me with words. Instead, he took my head in both of his hands and gently pressed his lips onto mine. My eyes remained wide open as he kissed me. At that age, I had no clue what to think of this action. At that age, I hadn't kissed anyone. Lex Luthor was my first kiss.

He pulled away, looking away from me as if he felt like he'd done something wrong. All I could do was place my hand over my mouth. After a few moments of no talking between us, Lex looked up at me again, a sad look on his face.

"Look, Julie, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight, and I'm-" I didn't let him finish. Instead, I copied what he did, placing my hands on both of his cheeks and gently pressing my lips to his. I pulled away almost instantly, though, I was too shy to let it last more than a few seconds.

"It's okay. I liked it." I said as I curled up in his arms. He wrapped us up in a blanket and watched the movie as I fell asleep.

We became so much closer after that. We did share kisses and teach each other how to properly kiss as we got older. But there is one time I'd never forget. The first time we had sex.

He was seventeen and I was sixteen. Both of our parents hadn't known about our secret relationship. Our little friends with benefits deal. Lex invited me to his house a day after my birthday (which was before his. I was still two years younger than him though.) to sleep over. My dad had no clue about Lex inviting me over cause I told him I was sleeping over at a friend's house. He was just happy I had friends so he didn't question it.

We were in his room again and I was laying in his arms on his bed. He seemed a bit off that night, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on with him. So, I rolled over and faced him.

"Lex, you okay?" I asked worriedly. He didn't answer and kept his gaze focused on my lips. I furrowed my eyebrows at this and pulled myself up, pressing my lips to his and pushing my tongue into his mouth. I wasn't sure if it was just a kiss he wanted or if it was something more. My question was quickly answered when he flipped us, hovering over me, keeping me pinned on the bed. He dipped his head into the crook of my neck, kissing where my shoulder and neck met, making me shudder. He made his way up my neck, nipping my neck a few times before kissing just below my ear, making me breath out a sigh. Instantly, he began licking and sucking that same spot, making me moan uncontrollably. I reached down for the button to my shorts, undoing the button before slowly sliding the zipper down, making a small noise in the process. My fingers traced along my skin, making their way under the waistband of my panties. I barely got my fingers into my folds before Lex grabbed my wrist, ripping my hand out of my pants and pressing his lips to mine.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that for you." He whispered in my ear, still holding my wrist up near my head. I looked at him intensely.

"I want this." I whispered back, pulling my hand down to rest on the pillows above my head. He smiled and took off my shirt followed by his before going back to biting at my neck, I unclipped my bra and took it off, tossing it to the edge of the bed. He reached down between us, unbuttoning his jeans and undoing his zipper before pulling down my shorts. Next thing I knew, his hand was in my panties, dipping into my soaked entrance. I gasped at his foreign touch, his long fingers curling inside me and hitting all the right spots. I didn't even realize that he had used his other hand to remove my underwear. My hands quickly grasped onto his jeans, pulling them down. He withdrew his fingers, much to my displeasure, and stood up. I got nervous and began to wonder if he was regretting this. My doubts were quickly thrown out the window when he stepped out of his jeans and boxers, climbing back to the bed and positioning himself at my entrance as he settled between my legs. Slowly, he pushed himself inside of me, groaning lowly as I gasped. I felt extremely uncomfortable as I sat there trying to get used to the dull pain I felt in my lower regions.

Lex waited, kissing my cheek and whispering in my ear. Not before long, the pain had faded and I stifled out a moan. Lex withdrew himself almost completely before thrusting himself back in. I arched my back, moaning out and lacing my fingers in his hair. He picked up the pace, still slamming himself into me though. My cheeks were on fire as I looked at him, how he bit into his lower lip, how his eyes were shut tightly, it turned me on even more. I was brought out of my thoughts as he rammed into me again, this time, it caused a tightening feeling in my lower abdomen. I moaned out as he did it again, grasping onto his shoulders. I wrapped my legs around him and sat up slightly, burying my face in the crook of his neck, lightly sucking between his shoulder and neck, making sure to leave a mark. He rammed into me one last time before I came apart, clenching around him for the first time. He groaned at this, dropping his head and groaning even louder. His thrusts became sloppy as he pulled out, looking down at me, panting. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"I'll be back." He told me as he walked into the bathroom with sweatpants and an old t-shirt. I Sat up, ignoring the obscene noises coming from the bathroom as I dug through my bag, looking for my tank-top and change of underwear. I had changed and laid down by the time Lex came back out. He got in bed next to me, smiling widely at me.

"I'm so tired." I muttered, letting my eyelids fall slightly. Lex caressed my cheek.

"Then go to sleep, sweetie." He told me. He didn't have to tell me twice, as soon as those words left his lips, my eyes closed and within a few minutes, I was out.

*17- year- old Lex's POV*

  
Just as she was falling asleep, my dad burst through the door. He looked at Julie before glaring at me.

"Downstairs. Now." He demanded lowly. I gulped, knowing what this meant. Careful not to wake up Julie, I got out of bed, following my dad down the stairs and into his office. I knew that he had a thing for Julie, and I hated it. Not only was it disgusting, but I knew that once she turned eighteen he'd pounce on her, probably knock her up so she would have no choice but to marry him. I couldn't let that happen. I loved her, and I'd be damned if my abusive creep of a father would take her away from me.

"What the hell were you thinking? You fucking idiot. That isn't yours." He scolded. I glared at him.

"You're right. She isn't mine. She isn't yours either." I retorted. He looked at me with such a fury in his eye, if I weren't so angry right now I would've started running. But I didn't. This was for her, for us. She had to feel something for me, and if she does, I don't want to lose her. I took the first slap pretty well, keeping my head down as he hit me again.

"How dare you!" He yelled angrily. I didn't respond.

"How dare you accuse me of wanting her!" He slapped me again. I bit my cheek and looked up.

"Because it's true! That's the entire reason why you brought me down here! You were pissed cause I was the one who took her virginity. You can't stand the thought of her fucking a man that isn't you, and you know what? I can't help but feel the same way. I would be devastated if I found out that you pressured her into doing stuff with you. I'm betting you that if you found out that some other guy fucked her first you'd send Slade out to kill him. You would do that, wouldn't you? Well you know what? I love her. I love her so much and you aren't going to ruin that for me." I finished. He stood across from me, staring emotionlessly at me. I knew what was coming, and it would be worse than getting hit.

"You don't fucking know what love is. And you really think she loves you? You're nothing. I don't think I want her anymore seeing as she jumps on whatever cock is thrown in front of her. She just used you to get off, that's all." He goes to walk away, but stops right beside me. He doesn't bother to look at me as he speaks.

"And do you really think you could stop me if I wanted to ruin this...whatever it is you two have going on? You're dead wrong, son." He then walked off, leaving me fuming in his office. Quickly, I rushed upstairs to make sure Julie was still sleeping and to see if she was still okay.

Quietly opening the door, I snuck in, noticing that she was still asleep and no one else was around. I felt overjoyed and couldn't help but smile as I slid into bed next to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer to me.

*Julie's POV*

The contract lasted eleven years. When I was sixteen Slade left, taking me with him. He didn't contact Alexander sr. He didn't let me see Lex Jr. Of course, I had no clue why he did this.

 


	9. 8

Normally, I would not be seen at such an event. Where fancy cars roll up, fancier people in extravagant clothing step out and pose for pictures. And yet here I was, hand intertwined with Lex Luthor's. It was almost as if it were a dream.

I knew it wasn't. If it were, I would've had a better dress to wear. Instead, I quickly rand down to the nearest craft store to buy myself a shit ton of fabric, only to use a third of the fabric I bought to quickly make a strapless, backless, little, black dress. It was nice, but honestly I looked like a cocktail waitress in Vegas, the dress really had no place in a party like this. Hell, someone had already asked me to bring them a drink. After that little incident, I didn't leave Lex's side.

I came out of the bathroom, straightening out my dress, before looking around to see that Lex was nowhere in sight. I sighed, realizing that it was stupid to think that he'd wait for that long for me. This was his party, he couldn't just sit around and wait for me all night, he had a reputation to keep. I figured I'd meet up with him later, for now I was going to aimlessly wander.

"I think that dress looks good on you, I wonder why you didn't wear anything like that when we were together." I heard a voice mutter from behind me. I recognized it, and I immediately swung myself around to envelope her in a tight embrace.

"Hey Julie." She said as she placed a hand on my back. I looked up at her, her blue-green eyes were still full of mischief, she was constantly full of surprises and getting us in trouble. I... I fell for her. Years ago. She always had this dangerous edge to her that drew me to her like a moth to a bright light. She used to tell me about what she did in Gotham, how she got involved with the underground, she told me about her involvement with Oswald Cobblepot. She told me about this girl, the ax murderer. She knew her, she was friends with her. As of right now, I have no clue what she's been up to, but if she's here, something's going down.

"Julia...why are you here?" I inquired as I pulled away from her. She arched an eyebrow, a smirk displayed on her purple-lipstick-coated lips.

"What? I can't enjoy a party my man was invited to?" She states as a man with short, red hair came up behind her. I knew that she meant the doing of him by the look in her eyes. There were no feelings there, he was a rich man, meaning he had a lot in his wallet right now.

"I haven't been able to congratulate Mr. Luthor yet, we might be here later than I thought. Sorry hon." He says to her. She smiles and I watch her hand trace up his chest.

"Aww. That's too bad, I was looking forward to going home." She says innocently as her hand makes its way into his coat. He smiles and grabs her waist, pulling her closer. She withdraws her hand, slowly dragging it lower, toward his pocket.

"Who says we won't be going home." He asks jokingly. By now her hand is in his pocket, grasping around his wallet. She giggles as he lets go of her.

"I'm gonna go look for him again, stay beautiful." He winks. Julia rolls her eyes once he's out of sight and holds up his wallet.

"Too easy. I gotta get out of here before he realizes that his wallet's missing." She laughs. I cross my arms.

"Who was that?" I asked disappointedly. She looks over her pale shoulder, glancing to see that he isn't coming back.

"Look, I don't have long. His name's Thomas Elliot, needed a date for tonight and he's been trying to get in my skirt for a while now. Figured I'd give him what he wants for a night, well, not exactly. I'll be getting what I want." She laughed. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Julia. You can't rob a surgeon." I scolded. She rolled her eyes.

"Why not? He's overpaid anyway." She argues. I laugh to myself. Classic Julia Vance. She would go out with a rich man for a night just to get into his pocket. She opened the wallet and took out a thick wad of cash.

"Damn. He only had eighty bucks." She huffed. She smiled at me once more before wrapping her arms around me once again.

"It's been fun, Julie. I would have loved to meet the guy ya left me for." Her grip got tighter, but I was able to escape her boa-like hold, and I looked at her, holding her at arms-length with my hands on her bare shoulders.

"I know. I know you hate me because I had to leave you. I'm sorry. You opened up your heart to me and I had to leave. It was getting toxic, Julia. I couldn't keep getting in trouble with you, I had to lay low." I apologized. She glared at me, pursing her lips and balling her fists.

"Really, you had to lay low?" She asked in a dangerously low tone. I gulped, clearly she wasn't happy with my explanation.

"You had to lay low. Okay. That's why you went off and worked as Lex Luthor's hitwoman. Hell, for all I know, you could be fu-" I didn't let her finish, I knew where she was going with this. There was no way in hell I was going to let her degrade me in front of the elite.

"Shut up. You're just upset cause you still love me. Well you know what, I was bi-curious when I was with you. There are no feelings here for you anymore. I'm sorry Julia, but I don't care about you anymore. All you do is get yourself into trouble and drag the ones you love with you and it's toxic. Do whatever the hell you want, just leave me out of it." I ranted before walking away, tears welling up in my eyes. I pushed through the crowd of people, ignoring the laughter from the crowds around me. I wiped a tear away, struggling to breath, struggling to swallow. I felt warm, everything seemed to be crashing down around me. It's amazing what a single person showing up again could do to you. I was brought out of my thoughts when someone grabbed my hand.

"Julie?" I turned around and saw Lex staring at me nervously. Without thinking, I threw my arms around him, completely coming undone and openly weeping on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist, using the other one to gently stroke my hair. I took slow, deep breaths, trying my best to regain my composure.

"Hey, I don't think they'd mind if I had to leave for you. What do you think." I sniffled, looking at him with watery eyes.

"Y-you can't do t-that. T-this i-i-is your party...they-" He silenced me by pressing his lips to mine.

"It'll be fine. I'll tell anyone who was curious as to where I went that my girlfriend wasn't feeling good and I, being the good boyfriend I am, went to go comfort her and take care of her." He told me as we made our way upstairs, picking me up when we were half-way to his room. I tried to interject, but he was stubborn and refused to change his mind.

When we got to his room, he let me down on his bed, laying me down before lying next to me. I kept my gaze pointed at the ceiling. He turned over on his side, propping his head up with his hand as he stared at me.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?" He asked. I finally broke away from my staring contest with the ceiling to look at him.

"It was nothing. Someone from my past showed up, it doesn't matter." I told him. He shook his head, refusing to believe that it was nothing.

"Who was it? Was Slade here?" He asked warily. I shook my head. If it were my dad, I wouldn't have been this distraught, I would've been overjoyed. I haven't seen my father in years. Of course it had to be someone who would aspire to hurt me for leaving.

"It was an ex, really it's nothing." I tried to reassure him, but he saw right through it. I knew that he cared, I knew that it bothered him to see me so upset, but I just couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him about Julia, about our past.


	10. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm warning you about this one guy in this.... he's a douche sooo ya.

  The sounds of car alarms and the occasional yelling of a couple echoed through the dirty, run-down apartment. A cold breeze blew through the open window, a little rain spraying on the windowsill. This was a normal morning in Gotham.

Sitting up, I let the thin sheet fall from my breast, exposing me to the cold climate of my lover's apartment. She wasn't in the room, but I knew where she was. Early in the morning she'd sit in the living room, loading guns while counting her money.

It was extremely rare for me to rob places with her, I only went when she needed a getaway driver. I-for once- was perfectly fine with being the spouse that stayed at home.

I got out of bed, not bothering to put on anything other than my panties. I was greeted with quite a sight when I walked into the living room, Julia was in nothing but her bra, undies, garter-belt and stockings, sitting on the floor with a loaded gun, sitting below the window with a toothpick hanging out of her mouth. It truly was a sight to behold.

Something must have happened. Normally, the day started in a passive environment, just Julia enjoying her ill-gotten money. But today felt different.

"Babe?" I questioned. A man made his way to the window a few feet across from ours. He seemed to be trash. From the scowl on his face (Which turned into a perverted smirk when he saw my almost completely bare body) to the dirty wife-beater he wore, I could tell that he said something that would have caused trouble.

"Hey there honey." He winked. It took everything in my power not to gag at his pathetic flirting.

"Would ya mind telling me where the little whore you're living with is? I have some unfinished business to attend to with her." I crossed my arms over my chest, annoyed at the fact that this man's roaming eyes wouldn't roam to my face.

"I-I'm sorry, but, I have no clue where she is..." I trailed off, looking down at Julia for a moment before walking forward and returning my gaze to the disgusting waste of space in front of me. I removed my arms and placed my hands on the windowsill, bending over slightly, giving him a full view of my breasts. Slyly, I reached for the handgun taped below the ledge.

"You sure about that?" He asked. I nodded, causing him to sigh and run a hand through his hair.

"Mm. That's a shame. I don't suppose you'd be willing to pay for what she stole from me..." He trailed off, looking me up and down to the best he could from that angle. I shook my head.

"Nope, sorry sweetie. I don't whore myself out to whatever sleazebag offers at my window." I stated while slowly pulling the gun off of the ledge. The man in the other window gave me a stern look, clearly getting impatient.

"Well maybe you shouldn't come up to an open window in nothing but your black, lacey thing. Now I want my money, and you guys are gonna pay me back one way or another. So what's it gonna be, tits? You gonna pay me back or just stand there looking pretty?" He ranted. I scowled, finally ripping the gun from its confines and readying it.

"How about I do neither and I blow your fucking head off." I stated, confusing the man for a split second before pulling out the gun and firing, landing a direct shot between his eyes. Once that was over, I turned to look at Julia, who was sighing out of relief and slouching down further into the floor. I dropped the gun on the floor and helped her up while also glaring at her angrily.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked sternly. She shrugged.

"I don't know. That guy must be on drugs or something cause I didn't take any money from him." She states nonchalantly. I glared at her and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at me.

"You could've died." I told her. She smirks at this and tries to say something, but I stop her.

"You could've gotten us both killed." I tell her. She doesn't say anything. She knew that just by being involved with me, I was also in danger. She knew that if another guy she takes money from finds out where she lived, I could pay the price. She looked up at me with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this guy lived in the apartment complex next to us. I promise I'll try to stay out of trouble." She apologizes. I couldn't trust this, though. She's made this promise several times but never commits to it. She always finds another way to get in trouble with the law or the mob, etc. Because of this, I knew that I had to break it off soon.

"What would I do without you?" She asked while looking out the window and at the bloodstained curtains that fluttered in the-now dead-man's apartment.

"You'd be dead." I answered. I was quite serious, too. This is probably why I didn't break up with her yet. Cause she needed me there to protect her. She needed someone to be there so she wasn't killed by some dude she screwed over.

Julia had gone out later that day, leaving me behind. I had nothing to do again, I hadn't had a contract in weeks, and I knew that Julia couldn't sustain the both of us off of pick-pocketing.

I was on my laptop, doing nothing but watching pointless YouTube videos. Of course, this was my only way of ignoring the impending doom that was eviction and starving on the street. I would constantly watch cute or funny videos while secretly hoping that I would get an email from someone who needed to take care of someone.

My luck hadn't run out just yet, my computer gave off a tone, and in the corner there was an alert that read _'In need of your services.'_ The speed I had when I clicked on the email couldn't have been human. I skimmed through the email, reading about how the person needed protection, they needed someone to go on dangerous missions and (while cleverly disguising the task at hand) take someone out. They told me to meet them in Metropolis. By the time I reached the end of the email, I was sold. Although, the last thing was what really got me. The signature. The writer of the email called themselves Lex. Lex Luthor.

Smiling to myself, I quickly wrote a reply, telling him that I'd be there within a day. I then shut my laptop and got ready. I showered and packed my bags. I didn't plan on telling Julia where I was going, she'd be better off-financially, at least-without me. I knew that she'd still get herself into some deep trouble, but I couldn't keep killing people she had wronged. Sure, they were mostly scumbags like the assbutt from this morning, but I still couldn't do it. Especially since the worst of the worst were running the streets since The Bat disappeared. You never knew who you were killing or who they were working for. Killing the wrong guy could almost guarantee you and your loved ones' deaths.

I didn't leave anything behind, not even a note. I made sure not to leave any trace of myself living there. It was time for me to leave. And with that, I left. I got onto my motorcycle, with my backpack of the very few belongings I had, and I actually left. It was finally time for me to leave behind these crazy, sexy, Gotham nights.


End file.
